Dessert
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt/Blaine: Back and forth propositions in the school hallways. Sexy, silly boys, with oblivious Blaine thrown in for good measure.


Title: Dessert

Rating: R

Spoilers: Up to date.

Summary: Back and forth propositions in the school hallways.

Words: 1500

A/N: Another short little thing in much the same theme as Dirty/Romantic. Enjoy! And thank you a whole giant bunch for reviewing! I loves them! I really, really do!

* * *

><p>Blaine finds Kurt at his locker, slowly sliding his books away and rummaging. He watches him from a distance for a while, smiling once he's sure Kurt's rummaging on purpose: he's waiting for him. Blaine walks over then and resists the urge to wrap his arms around him from behind and breathe in the smell at the nape of his neck. Instead, he leans against the locker beside Kurt's, as he so often does, and grins.<p>

"Hi Beautiful."

Kurt rolls his eyes but grins anyway. "Hi."

Obviously Blaine's flirty and in a good mood. It's almost Christmas and the drama of the last few months has finally died down. And they're happy and together and in the moment Kurt doesn't want for anything.

"Watcha doing tonight?" Blaine asks.

An eyebrow shoots up in quirked question. "Why do you ask?"

Blaine's own eyebrows raise and fall and he smirks. "My dad just texted me, he's stuck in Chicago until tomorrow. Date night?"

Except he doesn't mean date night and Kurt actually thinks about pointing that out. But there's more fun than that to be had, he hums, considering.

Then his eyes light up: "I could cook! You've never let me loose on your kitchen and it's so much nicer than mine. We could make a real event of it! Four courses? Tarragon-stuffed mushrooms and, hmm, maybe chicken breasts with this blackberry sauce I've been meaning to try from scratch and a soup? Celery? Asparagus?" He pauses and his head tilts. "Or slow cooked duck? Finn won't eat duck, but you will, right?"

There's a blatant flicker of dismay over Blaine's face and Kurt hides his smile, leaning into the locker and pushing his last book away. He keeps talking. "I got this amazing art-house movie off Amazon as well. I still haven't watched it. Three hours long and it's meant to break your heart."

Blaine's nodding slowly, smile in place but the echo of disappointment makes Kurt want to laugh.

"You know what we could do?" And Kurt makes sure he sounds even more excited now and Blaine tries to match it when he asks:

"What?"

"Now that Finn's warmed to you again we could invite him and Rachel over! Double date!"

This time Blaine's expression falters entirely and Kurt can't stop the giggle at he teases, "Not what you had in mind?"

Blaine is as oblivious as ever and shaking his head. "No, no, that all sounds great! It sounds perfect."

Kurt's still grinning. "But?" he prompts.

Blaine looks at him as he says, "It's nothing, we should totally do the double date thing."

Kurt's hand slides into Blaine's and he kind of loves him for being oblivious. Except Kurt really doesn't want a five star meal and a double date and an art-house movie. They've started walking down the corridors, meandering towards the cafeteria doors and lunchtime with everyone else but now Kurt pauses, stops them, and then pushes Blaine backwards into one of the hallway alcoves.

Everyone else is already eating, he'll chance this.

He stands in close to Blaine, "Or…" and he drags it out, a hand up and playing coyly with the collar of Blaine's jacket. "If you'd prefer," he prefaces. "We could just order pizza when we get hungry. Concentrate more on dessert."

Blaine is so predictably staring at Kurt's mouth as he repeats, "Dessert?"

"Strawberries and cream, maybe? We could pick up some of that chocolate cake…" he trails off and his eyes dip down to his fingers on Blaine's bowtie, fiddling. "Some other sexy foods."

Blaine grins and has finally caught on, hands coming up to Kurt's hips in a bold move. "You don't want a double date, you were teasing me?"

Kurt smirks.

"You know I actually find that kind of hot," Blaine whispers.

"Of course you do," Kurt laughs.

"You know we could skip all the food and just go home to bed?" Blaine propositions because realizing how forward that sounds.

Kurt laughs lightly. "It's lunchtime. And I really want something sexy for dessert."

Blaine hums and his eyes flicker with something. "Dessert and bed?" he asks and there's doubt creeping in again. "I don't want to push you into this, I hate to…I mean bed would be nice but we could go out and do a proper date or a proper meal at home with or without the sex..."

Another huff of quiet laughter from Kurt and he's revealing, "Blaine, I've wanted to go home with you all week. And not for eating." Blaine is still staring at him, trying to work him out which frustrates the hell out of Kurt because he's kind of putting everything out there on display.

"But dessert," Blaine says.

"I'm only insisting on dessert because…" he trails off and in his head these things are easier to say and he'd kind of hoped Blaine would work this out for himself. He blushes, and he was certainly prepared to demonstrate later. "Sexy dessert with you. In bed."

Blaine stares. "Strawberries and cream in bed."

Kurt nods. "And you thought I wanted to double date with Rachel and Finn." He giggles.

Blaine is serious though. "I just don't want you to think that now that we're having sex we can't be romantic."

Kurt shakes his head. "Being in bed with you is pretty romantic. I want you. All week I've wanted you and —"

Blaine cuts him off: "Me too. But I'm terrified that if you see how much I want you…how much I think about it…you're think I'm some sort of freak."

"I'm the one propositioning you," Kurt points out.

"I know."

Blaine still looks unsure and Kurt knows why and it's so frustrating. Not having sex whenever he wants to ever though Blaine is there, willing and able and…Kurt clicks his tongue. "If I say something really uncharacteristically me right now you have to promise not to judge me for it."

Blaine swallows, confused and wary but nods.

Kurt breathes it out quickly, before he loses his nerve. They talk like this but only ever in bed, heated and out of control. "I think about fucking you at least an hour every day."

Blaine looks stricken and Kurt knows why—the other twenty three hours—but he's set this up so he has to finish. God, why is his boyfriend so completely oblivious and ridiculous and cute. But then Blaine goes to talk and Kurt tugs at his bowtie and shushes him.

"Then an hour thinking about you fucking me. An hour for you blowing me. Me blowing you. Your fingers and palms and wrists. Everything I can get of you under my hands, I think about. Constantly. And then I think about things like eating dessert in bed, with you and off you and in your mouth. And tying you to the headboard. And dragging you into the bathrooms at the Lima Bean and…" he trails off, a lot of that wasn't really meant to slip out.

Blaine's staring and gawping and…

"I think about it all the time," Kurt stresses, wanting a positive response but not getting one. "Forget I said all of that if it was weird of me to say it out loud but you seemed to be doubting what page I was on."

"You're on the same page as me…" Blaine trails off.

Kurt watches him, watches the lines at the edges of his eyes crease as he smiles. "Yes," he says.

Still staring, Blaine's gaze keeps flicking down to Kurt's mouth. "You really won't skip last period?" he asks.

Kurt once more and a finger creeps up to tap at Blaine's chin. "No," he chastises, "We can wait a little longer."

"I could skip," Blaine tells him. "I could go shopping for strawberries and, oh god, cream…really?" Finally he's trying on the fantasy in his head and Kurt can feel the heat coming off him, the want in his eyes. "Ice cream?" Blaine asks. "Chocolate sauce. Watermelon!" He thinking aloud.

Kurt laughs and pulls back. "It's very messy."

"I like messy," Blaine tells him, following him back into the hallway and again towards lunch.

"You're not skipping last period," Kurt tells him. "I want to go shopping with you."

Pouting, Blaine is still thinking about sneaking away before geometry. Kurt tugs on his hand and then lets go as they walk into the noise-filled cafeteria. "Hey, this is my fantasy. I'm going shopping with you," he demands.

Blaine just laughs and thinks about leaning in and continuing the conversation but then Rachel's at their side and talking and talking and both of them are hiding smiles and patently ignoring the desserts on offer today.


End file.
